Anime Hollywood Squares
by RandomFanGirl247
Summary: What happens when you get a bunch of anime characters together and have them on Hollywood Squares. Read and find out. One chap fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Voltron, CardCaptor Sakura, Tri-Gun, and any other anime that is mentioned in this fic. I only wish.  
  
Where everyone is in their squares.  
  
Top, left to right Gourry, Sakura, Lita  
  
Middle, left to right Duo, Lina, Wufei  
  
Bottom, left to right Vash, Li, Raye  
  
Tom: Welcome to a special Hollywood Squares. Today it's all Anime style. Lets meet our two contestants. They are Keith and Lance. Keith is X while Lance is O. You know the rules of the game so lets begin. Keith won the toss so he goes first.  
  
Keith: I'll go with Lina  
  
Tom: Here's the Question. In Sailor Moon, who is Sailor Moon's best friend who is not a heroin?  
  
Lina: It's Molly.  
  
Keith: I agree.  
  
Tom: X gets the square. Lance choose a square.  
  
Lance: Duo.  
  
Duo: *Jumps up and starts to dance in place* I got picked before Wu-man. I got picked before Wu-man.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell its Wufei. Sit down before I cut that braid of yours off.  
  
Duo: *Sits down*  
  
Tom: Okay. Here's the question. In CardCaptor Sakura, who was the first master of the clow cards?  
  
Duo: No sweat. It's Clow Reed. He also created the clow cards.  
  
Lance: I agree.  
  
Tom: O gets the square. Keith.  
  
Keith: I'll go with Vash.  
  
Tom: The question is in Pokemon what pokemon do you see in every episode?  
  
Vash: Bulbasaur.  
  
Keith: I disagree.  
  
Tom: X gets the square. The correct answer was Pikachu.  
  
Lance: Lita for the block.  
  
Lita: *Cracked her knuckles*  
  
Tom: In what Earth town do most animes take place?  
  
Lita: From my city, Tokyo.  
  
Lance: I agree.  
  
Tom: O gets the square.  
  
Keith: I'll go with Li.  
  
Tom: In Tri-Gun, how many guns does Vash carry?  
  
Li: *Voice not so sure* Three.  
  
Keith: I agree.  
  
Tom: X gets the square.  
  
Li: *Sigh*  
  
Lance: Sakura for the block.  
  
Tom: In Voltron, who is Cobra?  
  
Sakura: *Looks around* A... dog?  
  
Lance: I disagree.  
  
Tom: O gets the Square. Cobra is a cat.  
  
Keith: Raye for the win.  
  
Raye: *Flicks her hair over her shoulder*  
  
Tom: In Gundam Wing, who pilots Deathscythe?"  
  
Duo: *Jumps up and down, raising and waving his hand in the air* I know, I know. Pick me, pick me.  
  
Wufei: Braided baka, sit down. Let the onna answer.  
  
Duo: Aw Wu-man, you're no fun. *Sits down and pouts*  
  
Wufei: *Warning* Maxwell.  
  
Raye: *Lets Wufei's remark slide* Duo Maxwell, pilot 02.  
  
Keith: I agree.  
  
Tom: Keith won the first round. Lance will start the second round.  
  
Lance: Lina.  
  
Tom: In Yu-Gi-Oh, who is taken from Yugi in the beginning of the show?  
  
Lina: His parents.  
  
Lance: I agree.  
  
Tom: Sorry. X gets the square. The correct answer is his grandfather.  
  
Keith: Gourry.  
  
Gourry: Huh? *Looks around*  
  
Tom: *Reads card and smirks* In Slayers, who is the idiot swordsman?  
  
Gourry: Um... Xellos?  
  
Lina: *Head bangs into her desk. She then raises one hand*  
  
Keith: I disagree.  
  
Tom: X gets the square. The correct answer is Gourry.  
  
*Some other heads hit their desks*  
  
Gourry: Oh yeah.  
  
*Everyone else head hits their desks*  
  
Lina: Jellyfish for brains.  
  
Lance: I'll take Raye for the block.  
  
Tom: *Stands up and acts like nothing happened* In Oh/Ah My Goddess, who is the first goddess you meet?  
  
Raye: Urd.  
  
Lance: I disagree.  
  
Raye: *Mumbles*  
  
Tom: O gets the square.  
  
Raye: WHAT?!  
  
Tom: *Sweatdrops* The correct answer is Belldandy.  
  
Keith: I'll go with Duo.  
  
Duo: *Jumps out of his seat* Yeah! I got picked twice.  
  
Wufei: Shut up Maxwell.  
  
Duo: You're only jealous because you haven't been picked yet. *Smirks*  
  
Wufei: Injustice!  
  
Duo: *Sits down*  
  
Tom: *Waits to see if anything happens. Nothing does* Here's your question. In Legend of Basara, what is the name of Basara's twin brothers?"  
  
Duo: Also easy. It's Tatara.  
  
Keith: I agree.  
  
Tom: X gets the square.  
  
Duo: Told you Wu-man. I know all there is to know about anime.  
  
Wufei: *Pulls out katana and points it at Lance* Pick me or both you and Maxwell will die a painful death.  
  
Duo: Wu-man can threaten the contestants, can he? If he can, I want to threaten them too!  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! It's Wufei. W-U-F-E-I. Say goodbye to that braid.  
  
Wufei pulls out his katana and starts to go after Duo. Duo jumps down from his square, pulls his braid in front of him and hugs it to his chest while running around the stage. Wufei is following closely, waving his katana wildly, shouting for Duo to face him like a man.  
  
Tom: We'll be back after this commercial.  
  
Input favorite commercial here and have it repeat 10 times.  
  
Tom: Welcome back.  
  
Camera takes shots of the square. Wufei is muttering something under his breath, not looking happy at all. Duo is sitting in his chair, as happy as he could be.  
  
Lance: *Remembers Wufei's threat* I'll take Wufei for the block.  
  
Wufei: *Stops muttering and sits up in his chair*  
  
Tom: Name the Sailor Scouts real names.  
  
Wufei: *Mutters* The inners, the outers, or all?  
  
Tom: *Looks at card* Judges?  
  
Judges: ...  
  
Tom: All.  
  
Wufei: Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna. Darien is Tuxedo Mask. Rini is Chibi Moon and Chibi Chibi is Chibi Chibi Moon.  
  
Duo: *Accusing voice* You've been playing my Sailor Moon game.  
  
Lance: *Jumps right in, stopping the fight before it could begin* I agree.  
  
Tom: O gets the square.  
  
Keith: Lita for the block.  
  
Tom: Here's your question. What anime character uses a katana?  
  
Lita: That's easy. Sailor Uranus does.  
  
Wufei: *Mutters* Weak onna. All onnas are weak.  
  
Raye, Lita, and Lina all hear this.  
  
Lita: What?!  
  
Wufei: You heard me. All onnas are weak.  
  
Lina: That's it, you're dead. Darkness beyond twilight, crimson blood that flows, buried in the flow of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to darkness. Let all the fools that stand before us be destroyed, by the power you and I possess. Dragon Slave!!! (AN Jap version, not English. If I got it wrong, please tell me so I can fix it.) *Shot Dragon Slave at Wufei*  
  
Dragon Slave hits Wufei strait on. Wufei falls to the ground, twitching.  
  
Duo: Hey, can you teach me that?  
  
Wufei gets up and pulls out his katana. He then heads for Lina. Gourry, seeing this, pulls out his sword and goes down to protect Lina.  
  
Wufei: Get out of the way.  
  
Gourry: I am her protector. No harm will come to her.  
  
Wufei: *Points sword at Gourry*  
  
Gourry: Light come forth! *Light comes forth from sword*  
  
Gourry swings The Sword of Light and cuts Wufei's katana in half. The blade falls to the floor.  
  
Wufei: *Looks at katana then Gourry. Katana then Gourry* Injustice!!!  
  
Vash: *Up on second story by Wufei, Gourry, and Lina* Can't we all just get along? *Heads back to his spot*  
  
Gourry waits until Wufei goes back to his seat. Gourry then goes to his. Wufei places his katana on his desk and starts to stroke it, all the while muttering under his breath.  
  
Keith: *Looks at Tom and Lance. He then looks at part of the stage, which is still on fire* Remind me to never get her mad.  
  
Lance and Tom nod.  
  
Lita: My answer is Sailor Uranus.  
  
Keith: I agree.  
  
Wufei: *Waits to hear that Lita is wrong*  
  
Tom: X gets the square.  
  
Wufei: Injustice!  
  
Lita: Gundam Wing isn't the only anime to have a character that has a katana.  
  
Lance: Vash for the block.  
  
Tom: In Escaflowne, what is the name of the young prince?  
  
Vash: Folken? No, it's Van.  
  
Lance: I agree.  
  
Tom: O gets the square.  
  
Keith: I'll take Sakura for the win.  
  
Tom: In Fushigi Yuugi, what is the name of the wondering monk?  
  
Sakura: Chiriko.  
  
Keith: I agree.  
  
Tom: Sorry. Chichiri is the right answer.  
  
Lance: I'll take Li for the win.  
  
Tom: How many seasons of Digimon are there?  
  
Li: Four.  
  
Lance: I agree.  
  
Tom: Lance wins the second round. *Looks at the squares and sees Duo up to something* Duo, stop that!  
  
Duo: *Painting his square black* Wha? Oh, you want me to paint the other squares? Alright! Pink for Wu-man. Green for Lita. Purple for Raye. Light blue for Sakura. Orange for Lina. Yellow for Gourry. Red for Li and brown for Vash. *Duo grabs some paint cans and starts to paint*  
  
Tom: We'll come back after these commercials.  
  
Commercial.  
  
Tom: Welcome back.  
  
Camera takes shots of the squares. Duo had painted them all of the colors he said that he would.  
  
Tom: As you see, each square is now a different color. Also, as you have noticed, Wufei and Duo have traded places. Now lets get back to the show. Keith will start the round.  
  
Keith: I'll go with Lina.  
  
Tom: Your question is in Utena, what spins?  
  
Lina: What spins? *Has no idea* Wheels.  
  
Keith: I disagree.  
  
Tom: X gets the square. The correct answer is roses.  
  
Lance: I'll go with Vash.  
  
Tom: In Akira, Akira has a dream where some sort of liquid fills a building he is in. What is this liquid?  
  
Vash: Water. *Sees a cup filled with water on his desk. Starts to drink* (AN Do you remember what he really is?)  
  
Lance: I disagree.  
  
Tom: O gets the square. The correct answer is milk.  
  
Keith: I'll go with Wufei.  
  
Tom: Your question is in CardCaptor Sakura, how did all of the clow cards escape from Sakura?  
  
Duo: *Stands and waves his hand* I know, I know.  
  
Wufei: *Warning* Maxwell.  
  
Duo: *Sits down and behaves himself*  
  
Wufei: *Thinks hard* By using a clow card.  
  
Keith: I agree.  
  
Tom: X gets the square. The clow card used was Windy.  
  
Lance: Duo for the block.  
  
Duo: *Beams* Three times now Wu-man.  
  
Tom: *Wanting to stop the fight before it starts* Why is Misty following Ash on his adventures?  
  
Duo: Another easy question. Ash stole her bike to help Pikachu and now Misty wants him to replace it because it got trashed.  
  
Lance: I agree.  
  
Tom: O gets the square.  
  
Keith: Raye.  
  
Tom: In Slayers, what is the one item that Zelgadis looks for?"  
  
Raye: The Claire Bible.  
  
Keith: I agree.  
  
Tom: X gets the square.  
  
Lance: Gourry for the block.  
  
Tom: Who was the blue pilot before Princess Allura in Voltron?  
  
Lance: *Smirks*  
  
Gourry: *Scratches his head* Sven?  
  
Lina: *Wide eye. Blink blink. Mouth is in an o shape*  
  
Lance: I agree.  
  
Tom: O gets the square.  
  
Keith: Sakura.  
  
Tom: In Yu-Gi-Oh, what is the name of the item Yugi gets from his grandfather that helps him play Duel Monsters?  
  
Sakura: *Looks down in lap* Kero? *Said quietly*  
  
Kero: The Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Sakura: The Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Keith: I agree.  
  
Tom: X gets the square.  
  
Lance: Li for the block.  
  
Tom: Name an anime where some main character plays music.  
  
Wufei: *Smirks thinking that this Li kid will saw Gundam Wing*  
  
Li: Utena.  
  
Lance: I agree.  
  
Tom: Sorry. Some correct answers are Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.  
  
Keith: Li for the win  
  
Tom: Here's another question for you Li. What two animes have a machine that people use to battle?  
  
Li: Escaflowne and Voltron.  
  
Keith: I agree.  
  
Tom: Keith has won the third round.  
  
Wufei: *Stands up* What about Gundam Wing?  
  
Duo: *Also stands up* Yeah, don't forget about us. Deathscythe Hell is an awesome Gundam! Deathscythe Hell is the best Gundam.  
  
Wufei: No, Altron is.  
  
Duo: Deathscythe Hell.  
  
Wufei: Altron.  
  
Duo: Deathscythe Hell!  
  
Wufei: Altron!  
  
Duo: Deathscythe Hell!  
  
Wufei: Altron!  
  
Raye: *Getting tired of Duo and Wufei arguing* Shut up, both of you!  
  
Wufei: Onna, stay out of this!  
  
Lita: *Stands up* Don't talk to Raye like that!  
  
Wufei: Onna, you stay out of this too!  
  
Lita and Raye transformed. They then started to use Wufei as target practice. Lina starts to laugh while Vash is trying to get Mars and Jupiter to stop.  
  
Wufei: *Throws his broken katana at Lina* Onna be quiet!  
  
Lina: That's it. Run for all your life is worth. *Calls upon Giga Slave and starts to chase Wufei around while Jupiter and Mars are still throwing their powers at Wufei*  
  
More of the stage caught fire while half of the cameras and lights don't work anymore thank to Jupiter using so much electricity.  
  
Duo sat back in his chair, enjoying the show while eating some popcorn that appeared out of nowhere. Vash carried Sakura and Li out of the building. Gourry was puzzled at what was going on, so he just sat down by Duo and also started to eat popcorn. Tom, Lance, Keith and the rest of the audience also ran out of the burning building.  
  
Tom: Remind me to never invite any anime character for the show ever again.  
  
  
  
Well.... What did ya think? Good, bad, okay? You know where to tell me.  
  
Desert Rose Version 2.0 aka DR 


End file.
